My Dear
by Aphrodite Girl 13
Summary: "Seandainya bisa ku putar waktu,Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya,Seandainya aku tak terlambat.Aku bisa berada di samping mu saat ini,Seandainya bisa ku pacu kaki ku lebih cepat berlari dengan waktu,Aku mungkin masih bisa melihat senyum itu,Sepasang onyx yang sangat ku rindukan,Aku merindukan mu…"/ Mind to RNR mina-san?


My Dear

**Disclaimer: Naruo dan Kawan-kawan milik Masashi Kishimoto Ojii-san, saya Cuma pinjem aja kok.**

**Warning: Fluff, gaje, aneh OOC, Typo dan miss Typo bertebaran dimana-mana**

"_**Seandainya bisa ku putar waktu…**_

_**Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya….**_

_**Seandainya aku tak terlambat…**_

_**Aku bisa berada di samping mu saat ini…**_

_**Seandainya bisa ku pacu kaki ku lebih cepat berlari dengan waktu…**_

_**Aku mungkin masih bisa melihat senyum itu….**_

_**Sepasang onyx yang sangat ku rindukan….**_

_**Aku merindukan mu…"**_

** Sakura POV**

Aku tak pernah membayangkan akan begini jadinya, aku tak pernah menyangka ini yang akan ku alami. Aku tak pernah tahu apa yang kau rencanakan untukku Kami-sama, tapi kenapa rencana yang kau rancang untukku malah membuatku semenderita ini. membuatku hidup tanpa kepastian, membuatku hidup dalam bayang-bayangnya, membuatku terus mengalami delusi dan halusinasi karenanya, membuatku merasa tersiksa terus menerus karenanya. Seandainya saja aku tak bersikap kenak-kanakan, seandainya aku bisa memahami posisinya, dia pasti akan dan masih di sini untuk menemaniku. Seandainya aku tak membiarkannya pergi begitu saja, melepasnya pergi, aku pasti tak akan semenderita ini.

Aku mukul pelan bagian dadaku, kenapa sakit sekali rasanya di sini, kenapa sakit sekali? Kenapa justru ini yang kurasakan saat aku berusaha melupakannya? Kenapa Kau justru ambil dia saat aku benar-benar mencintainya, membutuhkannya dan bergantung padanya? Aku hanya bisa menekuk lututku, memeluknya dan menenggelamkan wajahku di sana. Aku selalu menunggunya datang menunggunya menjemputku untuk pergi bersamanya, meningalkan dunia yang sangat menakutka ini. Kakashi-kun aku merindukanmu. Aku rindu pelukan hangatmu, aku rindu mendengar tawamu, suara baritone mu saat kau bernyanyi, aku rindu alunan musik dari gitar yang biasa kau mainkan. Aku rindu melihat wajah tenangmu saat kau tidur, kenapa kau tega meninggalkanku sementara kau tahu kalau aku benar-benar membutuhkan mu dalam hidupku. Berhentilah membuatku menunggumu dan datanglah kesini dan jemputku, bawa aku pergi dari tempat hampa bernama bumi aku ketempat dimana kau berada sekarang.

Maaf, Maafkan aku Kakashi-kun, maafkan aku karena selalu bersikap egois, kekanak-kanakan, dan membuatmu harus memilih anatara aku atau karirmu, maafkan aku karena selalu membuatmu mengalah dan memberikan apa yang ku inginkan, maafkan aku karena aku mencampakkan mu selama ini setelah apa yang kau berikan padaku selama ini. maafkan aku. tolong maafkan aku dan berhentilah menghukumku dengan cara ini, berhentilah menghukumku dengan cara membuatku tak bisa melihatmu, dan merasakan keberadaan mu di sini. Berhentilah menghukumku dan datanglah sekarang, dan katakan padaku kalau kau memaafkan ku. lakukan itu Kakashi-kun, lakukan itu dan jangan buat aku tersiksa dalam hidupku lagi. aku mendongakkan kepalaku, tak kuatlagi, aku benar-benar sudah tak kuat lagi, aku berjalan kedapur dan mengambil sebuah pisau tajam di sana, baru saja aku akan memotong tali kehidupanku saat sosok pangeran perakku itu muncul di hadapanku, ekspresi itu, ekspresi terluka yang sama sekali tak ingin ku lihat darinya.

"Hentikan Sakura… Hentikan ini semua…" ujarnya, aku hanya bisa menangis dan menjatuhkan pisau itu kelantai.

"Lihat dirimu sekarang, kemana keceriaan mu, Saku? Kemana tawamu itu? diamana senyuman manismu itu Sakura?" Ujarnya, aku hanya mengatupkan tanganku menutupi wajahku agar tak terlihat olehnya.

"Hentikan tindakan gila ini, Sakura. Aku muak, aku muak melihatmu berantakan seperti ini, kau jadi lebih kurus, Surai indah mu ini jadi kusam. Kau tahu aku paling benci melihatmu seperti ini,kan? jangan membuatku menderita lebih lagi dengan melihatmu seperti ini, Sakura…"

"Kau bilang aku membuat mu menderita? Lalu apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Hah? Pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan aku sendirian dalam kegelapan dan rasa bersalah? Kenapa kau begitu bodoh mengambil tidakan itu, kenapa kau menyelamatkan aku waktu itu? biarkan saja aku yang mati kenapa harus menggantikan posisiku? Bukannya itu yang kau inginkan aku mati dan kau bahagia bersama Hanare, itu yang kau inginkan, kan Kakashi? Lalu untuk apa menyelamatkan ku dan membuatku jauh lebih menderita sekarang! jelaskan padaku kenapa!" aku berteriak kearahnya

"Aku tidak mencintai Hanare, Sakura dan kau tahu itu. aku melakukannya karena aku tak ingin kau terluka, kau masih ingat janjiku waktu itu? aku tak akan membiarkanmu terluka sedikitpun, tidak seujung jaripun. Aku melakukan itu karena aku ingin menyelamatkanmu, aku mencintaimu sangat mencintaimu." Ujarnya

"Kau jahat, Kashi… kau Jahat!" ujarku

"kau tidak menyelamatkan ku bodoh, kau membunuhku secara perlahan! Apa kau tahu betapa menderitanya aku sekarang? aku bahkan mencoba membunuh diriku sendiri tapi kau terus saja menghantuiku seperti ini, aku ingin pergi bersama mu Kashi… ijinkan aku ikut dengan mu… ku mohon…" aku mulai menangis, Hangat, aku merasakna kehangatan pelukannya lagi.

"maafkan aku, Saku… maafkan aku karena melakukan ini padamu…Maafkan aku karena membuatmu menderita seperti ini." ujarnya, aku hanya memeluknya semakin erat.

"Berjanjilah padaku Sakura, kembalilah menjadi Sakura ku yang dulu, lanjutkan hidupmu dan jangan menangis terus seperti ini sakura, kembalilah menjadi Sakura ku, buka hatimu untuk laki-laki lain yang pantas mendapatkannya sakura. Dan lagi… Terimakasih untuk lima tahun terakhir ini… kau menjadikannya lima tahun terindah dalam hidupku. Aku Mencintaimu Sakura ku…" ujarnya, aku bisa merasakannya, dia mencium lembut bibirku dan mengeratkan pelukannya padaku. Kakashi melepaskan ciumannya dan menatapku lalu dengan wajah tenangnya iya tersenyum padaku, senyum yang menyiratkan kepedihan dalam hatinya.

"Selamat tinggal, Sakura… semoga kita bertemu lagi di kehidupan mendatang. Aku mencintaimu." Lalu tiba-tiba pria itu meghilang, aku berdiri dan mencarinya di sekeliling rumahku, mustahil ini mustahil dia tak mungkin pergi lagi. kau tidak bisa pergi begitu saja Kakashi, kau tak bisa meninggalkan aku begitu saja, aku berlari keluar kejalan raya, mencarinya berlari dibawah guyuran air hujan yang dingin, meneriakkan namanya, berharap dia akan mendengarkan ku, dan keluar dari persembunyiannya, tapi mustahil aku tak menemukannya, bahkan tidak di taman kota tempat kami biasa menghabiskan waktu berdua. Kemana, kenapa kau pergi lagi Kakashi, aku menjatuhkan tubuhku dan menangisinya di bawah guyuran hujan. Bawa aku pergi, Kakashi.

**FIN. Tamat. The end, DLL. **

**Oke kalian boleh melempar saya dengan benda apapun di sekitar saya. Saya tahu Fic ini Endingnya ngatung dan pasti pendek banget, plus aneh banget. Aku Cuma ikutin naluri aku buat nulis Fic ini waktu dengerin lagu kana-chan yang judulnya Dear. Jadilah Fic singkat ini. semoga kalian suka ya. Mind to RNR mina-san?**

**Aprodite Girl 13**


End file.
